The adiponectin receptors, ADIPOR1 and ADIPOR2, serve as receptors for both globular and full-length adiponectin and mediate increased AMP-activated protein kinase (AMPK) and peroxisome proliferative activated receptor (PPAR), alpha (PPARα) ligand activities, as well as fatty acid oxidation and glucose uptake by adiponectin (Yamauchi et al., Nature 423:762-769 (2003); Erratum: Nature 431:1123 (2004)). Adiponectin, which is an adipokine facilitating insulin action, has direct protective effects on the arterial wall through inhibition of monocyte adhesion, smooth muscle cell (SMC) proliferation, and foam cell formation. ADIPOR1 is one of the receptors through which adiponectin exerts its anti-atherogenic effects.